


Back to SG1

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [111]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S6 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to The Other Guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to SG1

The scent of the candles surrounded him and Daniel Jackson found himself breathing in slowly to capture the taste of vanilla and raspberry. Across the floor, Teal'c sat deep in kel no reeem. The flickering flames cast light across his dark face and caught the dull gold gleam of his Goa'uld brand. The Jaffa's eyes were closed but he sat with perfect posture; completely at ease with his body. Daniel settled into a similar cross-legged position and let himself relax in the company of his old friend.

Daniel felt his worry melt away with the slow burning wax. His friends were all safe. Their capture by Khonsu's treacherous First Prime had been overturned by the actions of two enterprising, and frankly, unlikely heroes in the shape of Jay Felger and Simon Coombs. They had all made it safely home and Daniel felt the tension that had plagued him during the long hours of their situation finally roll away.

He opened his eyes and looked at Teal'c. He missed them all so much. He missed the intellectual sparring and understanding he shared with Samantha Carter; the banter and brotherly sniping of his friendship with Jack; the steadfast solidarity of Teal'c. He'd checked in with the others already; Jack was at home watching The Simpsons, and Sam was in her lab arguing with Rodney McKay on the latest X303 progress. Daniel had found Teal'c in the Jaffa's quarters.

He felt Oma appear beside him and let his gaze drift across to her. She wore a simple white dress which pooled around her as she sat down. Daniel guessed she was checking up on him. He'd effectively told her in their last conversation that he had no intentions of letting go of his bonds with his friends. It wasn't exactly in the spirit of Ascension. He remained silent and focused on the candle light.

'Your friends survived without your help.' Oma said.

Daniel was confident that Teal'c couldn't hear them given that although they were in the Jaffa's quarters, Oma and he were actually on a whole other dimension. 'They did.' He agreed and he was surprised at the acceptance that coloured his own voice.

Before his Ascension he often worried whether the team really needed him when they managed to pull off some miracle without him but all he felt this time was pride and relief that they were fine. Maybe it was the circumstances, he mused. It had been his choice to Ascend whereas it had never been a choice before. Or maybe the distance had helped him realise that even when they hadn't needed him, they had always wanted him.

'Yet you are here.' Oma murmured. There was enough confusion in her voice that he smiled.

'Just checking in.' Daniel said mildly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him challengingly but he held her gaze.

A sharp knock on the door broke the deadlock.

Teal'c's eyes snapped open. For a long moment, the Jaffa stared straight at him and Daniel held his breath wondering if Teal'c could actually see him. The Jaffa cleared his throat. 'Enter.'

Jonas Quinn poked his head around the door. 'Hey, Teal'c.' His gaze snagged on the candles. 'Sorry, I, uh, didn't...'

'You have not disturbed me, Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c said, gracefully getting to his feet. He began to snuff out the candles. 'I have finished my kel no reem.'

'Great,' Jonas smiled and jerked a thumb at the corridor, 'want some dinner?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c cast another suspicious look in Daniel's direction before he followed Jonas out and closed the door, plunging the room into darkness.

Daniel reached out with his mind and gently lit one of the larger candles. 'I told you I wasn't going to stop caring about them.' He pointed out with a hint of exasperation. 'But I haven't done anything. I didn't get them out of the cell. I didn't even help Coombs find the right information on the Goa'uld computer. Like you said; it was all them.'

Oma remained silent.

'I know you're concerned because the Others will punish you if I help my friends.' Daniel stated with some frustration. 'I know and I don't know how to convince you that I won't break the rules.' Although he wasn't promising that he wouldn't try to bend them.

Oma looked back at him evenly. 'It is the nature of the wind to blow, the river to flow, the eagle to fly.'

And she believed it was in his nature to act. 'If you're so sure I'm going to screw up, then why not send me back?' Daniel asked bluntly.

Oma looked at him solemnly. 'Your fate is in your hands, Daniel.'

'Right.' Daniel tried to prevent the knot of anger forming in his gut. He refocused on the candle, trying to retain the relaxation he'd felt before with Teal'c. 'So, you're following me around waiting for me to screw up.'

'Would you be surprised if I say that I am concerned for you?' Oma replied, and he heard her anxiety, felt it.

They stared at each other again.

Daniel finally looked away. So she was protecting him. 'Are the Others really so bad?' he questioned. 'Morgan seemed...'

'Morgan,' Oma interrupted, 'is not one of the Others.'

'Oh.' Daniel assimilated that small nugget of information. He had thought the Ascended spirit of Morgan Le Fay had been one of the fabled Others when he'd met her some weeks before. He pushed the thought away and glanced back at Oma, catching the fleeting glimpse of worry that chased across her usually calm features. His conscience stirred.

The Others were capable of harsh punishments; their treatment of Orlin and the Velona had taught Daniel that. And he also knew if he broke the rules as Oma's protégée, there was a real risk to Oma herself and the work she did in helping people like him to Ascend. She had only helped him because he had committed to releasing his burden – to letting go of the very bonds he now insisted he was keeping.

Daniel sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

Oma tilted her head. 'But you intend to continue on this path.'

'If you mean do I intend to keep checking in on my friends, then yes.' Daniel said firmly. He refused to budge on it. He wasn't going to pretend that it didn't matter to him what happened to them. Not after Jack's experience with Ba'al.

'Then you should be aware that I shall keep checking in on you.' Oma said mildly.

Daniel nodded. He guessed it was only fair even if it did rankle.

'Daniel,' Oma reached out to him and he felt her power brush over his energy form, 'I ask only to consider your journey. How can a man travel to his destination if he never leaves his home?'

There was a blur of white as Oma transformed and an instant later she was gone.

'She asks an interesting question.'

Daniel spun around to look at his unexpected guest: Morgan. She looked the same as she had when she had appeared to him before; a forty-something woman with brown hair in a bob, and an enigmatic smile. He stared at her as she moved out of the shadows and into the puddle of candle light. 'Morgan.' He frowned. 'How long have you, uh...'

'Long enough.' Morgan sank into the position Oma had vacated. 'You should forgive Oma. She knows the punishments the Others can inflict only too well.' Her lips twisted. 'As do I.'

'You've been punished by the Others?' Daniel asked, curious to know more about her.

'Actually, I was once their Enforcer.' Morgan commented, adjusting her skirts so they covered her legs completely.

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. 'Their, uh, Enforcer?'

'It was a long time ago.' Morgan said dismissively.

'But you're not an Enforcer anymore?' Daniel checked. 'Or one of them?'

'No.' Morgan shook her head. There was a glint of amusement in her eyes as though she knew exactly how nervous she had just made him.

'Why not?' Daniel asked, his curiosity rising again.

Morgan sighed. 'Let's just say I didn't complete a mission to their satisfaction.' She held up a hand before he could open his mouth. 'And before you ask why, it was because I listened to Galahad.' She looked at Daniel with an odd expression in her eyes. 'I've missed him.'

Daniel shifted a little uncomfortable at the intensity of her gaze. 'Will you tell me about your time with Arthur?' He asked eagerly instead. He longed to hear about it; the myths were fascinating but what was the truth?

'I cannot.' She said regretfully.

'Really?' Daniel check, genuinely disappointed. 'I mean, why?'

'It's not allowed.' Morgan replied. She looked briefly around the room. 'It's been a long time since I visited Earth.' Her power drifted out and lit the remaining candles, brightening the room. 'Oma was right, you know. You should consider your journey.'

Daniel shrugged. 'I'm still...travelling.' He replied, waving a hand at her. 'Just visiting friends occasionally on the way.'

'Or perhaps you have found your destination.' Morgan said.

'You mean here?' Daniel laughed softly. 'But that's, I mean, I left because I know it isn't my destination.' He smiled sadly. 'I don't belong here.'

'Then why are you here?' Morgan prompted.

Her gentle words impacted with the force of a punch. He didn't have a response for her. He turned away and let his eyes settle on the flame of a candle. 'You believe Oma made a mistake Ascending me.' He spoke his realisation out loud into the silence.

'I believe you are worthy of Ascension, Daniel.' Morgan replied. 'But I believe the rules are there for a reason. That you cannot let go of the bonds you have with your friends is perhaps one indication that you were not ready and Oma should have known that.'

She was right, Daniel mused. 'Maybe I wasn't ready.' He admitted. 'And maybe holding onto the bonds I have will ultimately be a bad thing, I don't know. What I do know is that Ascension...feels right. That I'm meant to do this.' He gestured at her. 'Either way Oma isn't to blame.'

Morgan nodded slowly. 'Perhaps you are meant to do this.' Her sight turned inward and Daniel felt a frisson of unease as though she could see something in his situation that he couldn't. 'And perhaps Oma's judgement was right about you.'

'But?' prompted Daniel as she hesitated to continue.

'Her judgement isn't always right.' Morgan said quietly.

Daniel searched her expression for more of an explanation and found none. He gave a huff of frustration. 'And you don't think her judgement was right when she helped me Ascend.'

Morgan smiled. 'I disagree with her reasons to Ascend you.'

Daniel stared at her. He had asked Oma once why she had Ascended him and her answer of 'balance' hadn't really provided him with any illumination. 'Does it matter?'

'If her reasons had more to do with her than you; yes.' Morgan stated bluntly.

He suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to discuss Oma's intentions with Morgan. Whatever the state of his relationship with Oma, he owed her a great deal – both for Shifu and himself.

Morgan's face lit up with amusement. 'You're very loyal, Daniel.' She placed a hand on his arm and he felt the ripple of her power. 'And I won't make you choose. Be careful.'

She disappeared in a shimmer of light that blew out the candles and left Daniel sitting in the dark.

It was, Daniel considered with a hint of humour, only fitting; he couldn't remember being more confused. Maybe Morgan had a point about Oma's motives; maybe Oma had a point about his own. Maybe he should be more concerned that he couldn't let go; maybe he should focus on his journey more.

Daniel let out a heavy sigh.

He reached out with his mind and lit a candle. He meditated on the flame, hoping to attain some of the quiet contentment that had filled him before the arrival of the Ascended women.

o-O-o

 _'Tell me what you know!' Herak's demand echoed across the throne room._

 _Jack writhed in pain as the stick hit him again. 'I don't know!' He managed to get out._

 _His vision darkened._

 _The throne room disappeared and Ba'al leered over him. 'Tell me what you know!'_

 _The pain stick descended again..._

The loud ringing shattered the nightmare into smithereens as Jack's eyes snapped open. He slapped one hand over his face, futilely trying to rub away the dream and the last vestiges of sleep as the other hand blindly sought the cordless phone he kept in the bedroom. His fingers eventually landed on the plastic casing on the floor beside his bed and he picked up the phone, pressing the answer button.

'O'Neill.' He barked.

'Colonel,' General Hammond replied evenly, 'I'm sorry to disturb you so early...'

Jack lowered his hand to look at the clock; oh-five-hundred. ''S OK, General.' He mumbled. 'What's up?'

'I need you back at the SGC ASAP.' Hammond informed him. 'Colonel Sumner's wife has been involved in a car accident.' He sighed. 'It's serious.'

Which meant Sumner was being recalled from the Alpha site and Hammond needed him there, Jack realised. He was the only other Colonel at the SGC with detailed knowledge of the set-up.

'SG1 will accompany you to the Alpha site where you will assume command with immediate effect.' Hammond continued confirming Jack's surmisation. 'Your team are being notified now. Departure time is set for oh-seven-hundred.'

'Understood, sir.' Jack replied briskly, forcing himself to sit up. 'I'm on my way.'

'Very well, Colonel.' Hammond signed off and Jack hit the button to end the call. He tossed the phone onto the bed carelessly and rubbed his hands over his face. He grimaced at the lingering edge of dread his nightmare had left him with and pushed himself out of the warmth of the tangled bedcovers.

He made for a shower, welcoming the rush of warm water over his body. He focused on getting through his ablutions as quickly as possible. The soap ran over the faint red mark the pain stick had left and the sting made him wince; the memory of his nightmare poked at him.

Not thinking about it, Jack thought determinedly. He didn't want to acknowledge it had happened even. His experience with Ba'al had left him plagued with nightmares but they'd eventually faded during the weeks of his recovery and he wasn't pleased to see them return.

His jaw firmed as he left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He gazed in the mirror and smothered the lower half of his face in shaving cream. The shave was efficient and brisk. He rinsed off the remaining soap and patted his face dry.

Mackenzie had warned him that the nightmares would likely reoccur in times of stress as though Jack didn't already know the drill; it was natural, normal. Jack's face screwed up at the thought. He threw the damp towels on the floor of the bedroom and began to dress.

It might be normal but that didn't mean he liked it, Jack thought irritated. And he knew exactly what had triggered him off again: the damn mission to see Khonsu. He rolled his dark eyes as he fastened his pants and reached for a warm sweater. Damn Tok'ra. The entire thing had been their idea. What was it the guy had said?

' _A way to put our recent misunderstandings behind us and show trust in each other.'_

Jack snorted. There were no misunderstandings in his mind. Kanan had used him just like Jolinar had used Carter and Lantash had used Elliot. When it came right down to it, apparently a snake was a snake.

He stuffed his feet into his boots and yanked on the laces. OK, maybe the exception was Selmak. Jacob Carter certainly seemed to enjoy their relationship but Jack still wasn't completely convinced about the rest. He headed out of the bedroom without turning on a light, shrugged on his jacket and picked up his keys.

The fresh air hit him like a bucket of cold water. It was freezing. Jack swore and hurried to the truck. He climbed on board, turned on the engine and set the heater onto maximum. The windshield was iced up and he knew it would take a while for it to defrost. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

If he was being honest with himself, Jack knew it wasn't just that the mission had gone FUBAR. He had kind of expected it: it was the Tok'ra after all. No, what made it worse was their escape had come down to the help of two bumbling scientists. It wasn't exactly a story that highlighted SG1's overwhelming coolness and he refused to believe that if Felger and Coombs hadn't been along that SG1 wouldn't have made it home. Carter would have thought of something – or Jonas. The Kelownan was working out well and there was no doubt that he was smart as a whip.

His conscience twinged.

Jack couldn't deny that despite their clumsy stumbling into the mission, Felger and Coombs had made a difference. They'd ultimately had a lot to do with SG1's escape from Herak; they'd released the team from the cell, found them weapons and gotten them out of the pyramid. Jack pulled a face. As much as he hated to admit it, SG1 owed their lives to the two scientists.

He'd thanked him.

He had.

After Hammond had reamed them out for following SG1 in the first place instead of following the order to get their butts home, both he and Jack had thanked them for their efforts and acknowledged their role in the rescue.

The windshield was clear. Jack gunned the engine, threw the truck into drive and pulled out of the driveway. Hammond had suggested putting them two scientists forward for an award and Jack had stomped on that. Sure, it had worked out but they really didn't need to encourage the civilians into disobeying orders.

Not that it had ever stopped Daniel.

Damn.

Jack sighed as he made the turning onto the main road. He missed Daniel, missed his friend fiercely. He had stopped wondering whether Daniel had truly been with him during his time with Ba'al; he wanted to believe that Daniel had been there and that was enough for him. Jack just couldn't help hoping that Daniel would turn up again.

Soon.

Any time now would be fine with him.

Jack snorted. No matter how much he might want it he had a feeling Daniel wasn't going to drop in again. He had a feeling the archaeologist had taken a big risk just to be with him in Ba'al's cell and Jack appreciated that; appreciated that Daniel hadn't left him alone.

He wondered if Daniel had paid any of the other members of the team a visit. Had Daniel dropped in on Carter after her experience with the snake in Steveston? Or had he checked in with Teal'c? A part of Jack wanted to ask them but he knew himself well enough to know he would never do it.

The road was slippery and he focused his attention on the drive. It was a familiar road and Jack could feel the last remnants of the nightmare fade away in the quiet of the early morning.

At least, he considered wryly, the nightmare hadn't starred one of Kanan's memories about the symbiote's lover Shallan where he substituted a certain blonde Air Force officer for Shallan and himself for Kanan. Those had been disturbing on a level he really didn't want to think about.

Jack sighed. He had resolved to move on from his feelings for Sam after he'd been forced to kill her to save the base but he had failed spectacularly. It seemed his love for her was solid as a rock and about as immovable. He had tried to hide it from Carter though, to allow her to move on. And he thought she had but ever since he'd returned from Ba'al...

He should never have allowed her to stay with him during the sarcophagus withdrawal or to comfort him about being a host. It had created too much intimacy between them. He was almost certain her old feelings for him had resurfaced.

Which was bad.

Even if deep down it thrilled Jack to know Sam felt the same.

He made the turning into the checkpoint and waited while the guard checked his ID and waved him forward. Jack frowned. Carter had gotten past her feelings for him once; she could do it again. She deserved to be with someone who she could actually be with; someone who could give her a family, make her happy. Jack didn't truly believe he was that guy. He had baggage, lots of baggage; from his past marriage, from his son's death, from his time in Special Ops...from Ba'al. She deserved someone better.

Moreover, he had to protect her. The time with the computer entity had driven it home to him how she could be targeted if one of their enemies figured out his feelings for her. It had been a miracle Carter had survived and he wouldn't put her through it again; he knew he couldn't go through something like that again.

He found a parking spot and turned off the engine. Nope. Distance was needed but not too much. He didn't want to make the same mistake he'd made the year before and create so much distance he'd lose her friendship. He hoped he'd gotten the balance right over the last few weeks while they'd waited for the call to meet with Khonsu; he'd asked her to specifically keep an eye on Jonas, stay with their newest member. It had meant Jack was teamed with Teal'c and his interaction with Carter was minimised.

Jack pushed open his door and heard the roar of a motorcycle. He turned to find Carter racing into the parking lot, swinging into a space with more grace than she should have been able to muster given the power of the bike and the speed she was going. He waited for her, carefully making sure his admiration for how her leathers hugged her trim form was hidden as she stowed the helmet and ran her hand through her tousled hair.

She shot him a smile as she walked over to him. 'Sir.'

'Carter.' Jack spun in the direction of the base and she fell into step beside him. 'Nice wake-up call?' He inquired teasingly.

Sam's lips twitched and she ducked her head. 'Do you know...'

'Alpha site.' Jack anticipated the rest of her question.

She held her questions until they were through the first checkpoint and into the elevator. 'Has something happened?'

'Sumner's being recalled for personal reasons.' Jack briefed her. 'I'm temporarily in command.'

Sam nodded. 'You do know the set-up better than anyone else, sir.'

Jack shrugged. They'd worked hard to set up the current Alpha site. He'd figured building it with its focus on providing a joint location for Earth and Jaffa forces was the only way to keep Teal'c on the team when he'd become the de facto leader of the rebel Jaffa. But he was proud of the achievement. They had a real working training camp at the Alpha site.

'Except Teal'c.' Jack replied to Sam.

She smiled. 'He'll be pleased to spend the time with Bra'tac and Rya'c.'

Jack nodded. The elevator opened and they exited, pausing to sign in again before taking the second.

'You want me to continue keeping an eye on Jonas, sir?' Sam asked crisply.

'That would be good.' Jack agreed mildly, keeping his eyes affixed to the floor indicator to prevent himself from stealing glances at the way she looked in leather. 'Teal'c will be busy with all his Jaffa friends and I'm going to be up to my ass in paperwork.'

'Yes, sir.' Her voice was filled with amusement and for a brief second he allowed himself to look back at her and share a smile. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jack waved her out first, taking advantage to literally watch her six – he was only human. He had just smoothed his expression when she turned back to him.

'Meet you in the infirmary for the pre-mission checks, sir?' Sam inquired.

He nodded and she walked away to the female locker room. Jack shook his head. Distance, he reminded himself. He needed distance.

o-O-o

Simon Coombs was going to kill Jay Felger.

He really was.

It was bad enough that Jay had dragged them into following SG1; bad enough that Jay had inveigled him into a risky rescue that had almost gotten him killed (although, OK, they _had_ rescued SG1), but Jay had spent every waking second blabbering about it or daydreaming about it since.

The daydreaming Simon could handle. Jay was a dreamer. It was just him. Nothing that could be done about it; it just was. Most of the time Simon didn't even mind Jay's dreaming so it wasn't that which had driven him to murderous intentions. The blabbering however...

Jay had talked about their adventure to everyone at the SGC since their return from the planet. Nobody had been safe; not Sergeant Siler, or Sergeant Harriman. Simon even feared Harry the Janitor hadn't been missed in Jay's urge to recount their heroics to anyone who foolishly stood still long enough for Jay to begin talking. He was certain that if he did kill Jay he would have a strong defence for certifiable homicide or insanity.

Simon wondered why he was surprised. Jay loved being the centre of attention. Their adventure was a godsend to Jay whereas Simon would be quite happy to have never talked about it – never have mentioned it ever again. He liked the anonymity of the crowd; to fade into the background.

There was also the small matter of Jay's babbling turning them into the joke of the SGC. The story had been more and more embellished with each telling and Jay didn't seem to realise that some of the military guys clearly believed Jay had made the whole thing up. No doubt they figured it was more likely that SG1 had rescued them.

Well, who could blame them, Simon thought as he made his way down the corridor to the locker room. He didn't even recognise the tale Jay had spun the last time he hadn't been able to get away in time. Simon sighed. Maybe it was time for him to go back to Yale; back to the halls of academia where he could pretend that he didn't know the world was at war with aliens and that the reality didn't quite live up to the perfection of the Star Trek's Enterprise.

Simon sighed again as he realised that the locker room was already heaving with people despite the early hour. He and Jay were meant to be returning to P4X233 to finish up the ring transporter study only they'd gone from the flagship team escorting them to the more lowly number 20 all in the space of a few days.

Simon caught sight of Colonel O'Neill across the room as he made his way to his own locker. He opened it, taking his glasses and perching them on top of the metal cabinet before he began to undress. He hated locker rooms. They brought back too many memories of high school where he had been the fat geeky kid surrounded by the trim athletic bodies of jocks not to mention the resulting bullying. He pushed old memories and hurts aside, focusing on getting dressed.

He tuned out the banter of the military men around him; absently wondered where Jay was and why Colonel O'Neill was there; thought through the calculations on the power ratios for the ring transporters; considered whether there was time to grab breakfast. Simon fastened up his boots and reached for his glasses. His hand found only the flat surface of the metal locker.

'Looking for something, Doc?' The young Lieutenant on SG20 grinned at him blurrily. He held up Simon's glasses.

'Bentley.' Major Keegan's chiding voice travelled across the small space between the lockers.

Simon tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding. This wasn't high school and he wasn't the fat geeky kid anymore. 'My glasses, Lieutenant, if you please.'

'Maybe he'll give them back to you if you regale us with the story of how you saved SG1.' Cannock slid in snidely. He grinned conspiratorially at Bentley.

Oh yes, Simon thought tiredly, it was going to be a joy to be marooned on a planet with them for five days.

'Or are you actually prepared to admit you guys made the whole thing up?' Bentley needled.

Simon gave a huff of frustration but a quick glance at Keegan showed him to be uncaring about the situation and even somewhat amused.

'Aw, come on.' Cannock grinned at Bentley. 'Don't you know Coombs is coming along to protect _us_?'

'What's going on here?' O'Neill's voice surprised Simon into looking behind him.

The Colonel was looking at Bentley; his brown eyes guarded.

Great, Simon thought, just what he needed; the Colonel joining in was too much.

'Just having some fun, Colonel.' Bentley replied with a cheeky grin at O'Neill.

'Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time,' O'Neill began softly, clasping his hands behind his back, 'what I meant to say was: what the hell is going on here, _Lieutenant_.' He yelled the last part and all of SG20 snapped to attention. The locker room fell silent.

'Sir, I was just...' Bentley stumbled over his words as he sought to explain his behaviour.

'Just what, Lieutenant?' O'Neill pushed. 'Showing what a complete ass you can make of yourself?'

'Sir; yes, sir.' Bentley didn't even try to argue. He looked terrified.

Simon couldn't blame him; O'Neill was glowering at the young man furiously.

'The glasses.' O'Neill stated.

Bentley held them out and the Colonel snatched them out of his hands. He handed them to Simon.

'Thank you, Colonel.' Simon took them gratefully and put them back on his face. He blinked as everything came into focus again.

'You're welcome, Simon.' O'Neill said politely.

Simon started; he hadn't realised the Colonel even knew he had a first name. His sight restored he could make out the angry tick in the Colonel's jaw and he wasn't immune to the apologetic glance for help that Bentley shot at him. 'No harm done.' He hastened out.

O'Neill ignored him and turned to the SG20 leader. 'Keegan. You and your,' he paused as his eyes slid derisively over Bentley and Cannock, 'men are escorting Doctors Coombs and Felger?'

'Yes, sir.' The Major answered briskly.

O'Neill took a step towards him; he was almost in his face. 'I'm very fond of Doctor Coombs. He risked his life to save my team. If he comes back with so much as a paper cut, I'm going to be pissed. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir.' Keegan nodded.

O'Neill let his eyes slide back over SG20 before settling again on Simon. 'Simon.'

'Colonel.'

O'Neill sauntered out as though nothing had happened and the locker room suddenly shifted back into motion, a low hum of conversation breaking out.

Bentley's young shoulders sagged and he looked ruefully at Simon. 'I, uh, I'm sorry, Doc.'

'Me too.' Cannock hurried out.

'As I said,' Simon responded easily, 'no real harm done. Let's forget it.'

Keegan gave him an appreciative smile. 'That's very generous of you, Doctor Coombs and I want to assure you; we have your back.'

Simon nodded, flushing a little with all the attention. He closed his locker and locked it.

'So, you really saved SG1?' Bentley asked eagerly.

Simon shot him a look but the young man simply looked back at him with curiosity.

'Yes, we did.' Simon replied. 'Although I assure you it was more by luck than judgement.'

As though to prove the veracity of his statement, the locker room door was flung open and Jay barrelled in.

'I know, I know, I'm late,' Jay said as he made for his locker, 'but the guard had so many questions and I realised I hadn't really explained about the bit with the force-shield and how we managed to get that down before so...'

'Jay.' Simon interrupted the flow before his friend could get going. 'Enough.'

'But I...'

'Enough.' Simon insisted. 'I don't want to hear another word about that mission.' He patted Jay's arm and ignored his friend's shocked face. His didn't think his refusal to listen would keep Jay quiet for long but perhaps it would be long enough for Simon to lose the urge to zat him. 'However,' he continued, 'Lieutenant Bentley and Sergeant Cannock want to hear everything.'

Bentley gave him a horrified look and Keegan smirked as he nodded an acknowledgement that the punishment was just and apt. Picard couldn't have done any better, Simon mused delightedly. He made for the door.

He closed it behind him and breathed deeply, a smile drifting across his plump face. Simon figured if Jay was going to tell SG20 everything then he definitely had time for breakfast. Maybe the mess would have the raspberry jam pastries he so enjoyed...

o-O-o

Teal'c pushed his empty plate away and reached for the juice he had picked up. Across the table Jonas Quinn sat finishing a breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup with bacon. He was clearly enjoying the taste of the syrup, a condiment that Teal'c had not acquired an appreciation for, believing it to be too sweet for his tastes.

He swallowed some juice and frowned as Doctor Coombs entered the mess. A flicker of relief followed when it became clear that the scientist was on his own and without Doctor Felger. As much as Teal'c appreciated the efforts made by the two men to free SG1, he was certain he could not take another moment of Felger recounting their exploits.

Coombs seemed preoccupied but happy as he gathered his breakfast and headed for an empty table in the corner, giving no sign that he had seen Teal'c and Jonas nor any indication that he wanted to join them.

Teal'c heard Jonas sigh with relief on the other side of the table and agreed with the sentiment. His eyes met the Kelownan's and Jonas smiled ruefully back at him.

'I really appreciate that they got us out,' Jonas said echoing Teal'c's earlier thoughts, 'but I'm not sure I could stand to hear about it again this early in the morning.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed with feeling.

'Although in fairness I don't think Doctor Coombs would talk about it.' Jonas added, sweeping the last remnant of a pancake through a puddle of syrup with gusto. 'It seems to be more Doctor Felger's thing.'

Teal'c inclined his head. He glanced at the clock. They would shortly have to depart for the gear-up room and change for the mission to the Alpha site. He was pleased at the new assignment. He took pride in the achievement of creating the new Alpha site with its combined Jaffa and Tau'ri training programme, and he was looking forward to meeting up with Bra'tac, Rak'nor and his son, Rya'c.

Jonas finally put his cutlery down and reached for the mug of coffee he had picked up and took a large slurp. 'I guess we should be heading out.' He suddenly yawned. 'Sorry.' He apologised, opening his eyes wide as though to convince himself he was awake. 'I guess I'm a little tired.'

'You were woken early.' Teal'c surmised. His human team-mates required sleep whereas he did not. He had already been awake when the Sergeant had arrived at his quarters with the news of the mission.

'Yeah.' Jonas grinned ruefully and ran a hand through his hair. 'Guess I shouldn't have stayed up last night translating the document SG7 brought back.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jonas's statement reminded him too much of Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist had often worked late into the night trying to decipher a language or to understand one of the many artefacts found on some distant planet.

He missed his friend.

He frowned as he and Jonas both rose in silent agreement from the table to head for the gear-up room. It was strange, Teal'c mused, but he was certain he had felt Daniel Jackson's presence during his kel no reem the previous evening. With his eyes closed and his body and mind in a meditative state he knew his intuition was more sensitive.

Teal'c believed in intuition. Bra'tac had long ago taught him the value of a highly developed sixth sense on a battle field; the instinctive knowledge of when to press forward, when to retreat; when things were about to go badly wrong was invaluable. He had seen O'Neill use such an intuition many times and many times it had saved their lives.

There had been no danger involved in sitting in his room, surrounded by the soft glow of the candle light, but Teal'c had felt as though Daniel Jackson sat across the floor from him. He could picture him in his mind as clearly as though he had seen him with his eyes yet when he had looked there had been nothing there but shadow and motes of dust rising from the floor.

It comforted him to believe that the sensation had been real, that Daniel Jackson had visited him. It reassured Teal'c that his friend continued to thrive and continued to share the bonds that had existed between them before his Ascension.

They entered the room and had just begun to change into their field BDU when the door opened and their remaining team-mates entered.

'...sure, Carter, because there's nothing like Fraiser shining a bright light in your eye first thing in a morning to really wake you up.' Jack completed. Teal'c noticed the way the Major ducked her head as she hid a smile and headed for her things.

Jack nodded an acknowledgement at Teal'c and Jonas. 'You two get checked out already?'

'Doctor Fraiser has cleared us for off-world, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed. He shrugged into his jacket and fastened it. He carefully completed dressing, finishing before the others. He used the time to observe them.

The Major teased Jonas over something and satisfaction filled Teal'c. He had feared that Major Carter's continued grief over the loss of their former team-mate would prevent her from fully accepting the Kelownan into the team but his fears had been unsubstantiated. He should have known, he mused, that her compassion and natural friendly warmth would win out. He could even begin to see the beginnings of a friendship between the two that pleased him.

Jonas had settled into the team well, Teal'c considered with pride. He felt good about his own relationship with the young Kelownan. Teal'c believed Daniel Jackson would be proud of the way he had reached out and helped him. It would take Jonas time to gain O'Neill's trust completely but he was assured his young friend would achieve it.

O'Neill winced ever so slightly as he fastened his vest over his chest. The area where his friend had been tortured by the pain stick was unsurprisingly still troubling him, Teal'c mused. He felt a lingering flicker of anger at Herak and at his own inability to prevent the Colonel from suffering the torture.

The anger surprised him. It wasn't as though it was unusual for O'Neill to be tortured first. It happened often, partially down to O'Neill's own insistence on focusing the guards' attention on him and partially because he was known to be the leader. All Jaffa were trained to assume the leader would know details the others would not.

Perhaps his anger in part was his previous frustration at being unable to prevent O'Neill's previous torture by the Goa'uld Ba'al. His friend had truly suffered; had even confided thoughts of leaving the fight following his ordeal. Teal'c hated that the rest of SG1 had been unable to rescue O'Neill in person and had been reliant on a Goa'uld to help them; hated that O'Neill had only been captured because of the Tok'ra's insistence on SG1 leaving him when he had hosted Kanan.

Teal'c forced his muscles to relax. O'Neill himself had agreed to the plan, Teal'c mused. His dark eyes flickered to O'Neill and then to Samantha Carter. O'Neill had specifically requested Teal'c remain with their female team-mate when Teal'c would have offered to remain with him. It was not a lack of confidence in her abilities because Teal'c knew O'Neill took great pride in the Major's achievements and her performance. Indeed, Teal'c believed it had nothing to do with the Major's professional capability at all and everything to do with O'Neill's personal feelings towards her.

It seemed to him that despite their outward efforts, neither had been unable to let go of the deeper feelings between them. O'Neill's run-in with Ba'al and his long recovery afterwards had simply brought them back to the surface. He could see it in the way O'Neill's eyes kept flickering to their female team-mate and away again; the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking; the care each took around the other to hide their feelings and mask their thoughts.

Teal'c honoured their adherence to their code, to the mission, but he knew the price they paid for their sacrifice. He and his first love Sho'nac had spent years apart because of his belief that the Goa'uld were not Gods, and he had sacrificed time with his son when he had left his family to join the Tau'ri. Sadness filled him again at the loss of Drey'auc. He had loved his wife, even when they had been estranged, and he mourned her. She was the second love that he had lost as Sho'nac had been taken before her time; killed by the Goa'uld Tanith and although Teal'c had eventually avenged her death, he still ached with her loss.

He wondered whether the fear of losing each other was at the heart of his human friends' decision to remain as they were. He knew it had led him to reconsider pursuing a relationship. There were many women in the rebel Jaffa camp they had established at the old Alpha site who had made it clear that they would happily accept an invitation from him. Perhaps the simple truth was, Teal'c mused, that he was not ready after losing both the women he had loved to consider loving another.

His attention returned to his team-mates. They were finally ready. He stood and followed O'Neill from the room. They accepted weapons at the door to the gate room and took their places in front of the ramp.

General Hammond joined them a moment later. He gave a brisk nod before settling his gaze on O'Neill. 'Colonel, we've already informed Colonel Sumner of the situation and he should be ready to handover as soon as you arrive.'

'Excellent.' Jack said. 'Is there any news I can give him?'

'We're still waiting to hear from the hospital.' Hammond's guarded pale blue eyes gave away that he didn't think when they did hear, it would be good news.

'Understood, sir.' Jack replied softly.

Hammond gestured up at the control room and the gate began to spin. 'It could be a few days before we settle on a replacement, Colonel. Until then you're in command. Sumner's staff will give you a full briefing.'

Jack nodded again. Teal'c processed that it was likely SG1 would spend an extended period of time at the Alpha site with satisfaction.

'I won't keep you.' Hammond said as the wormhole blossomed out. 'Good luck and Godspeed.'

'Sir.' Jack motioned for the team to head up the ramp and Teal'c grasped his Staff weapon firmly as he fell into step beside Jonas.

The cold touch of the event horizon was his last thought before Teal'c found himself suddenly on the steps of the Alpha site and blinking in the pale morning sunlight. There was a small group of waiting men and Teal'c's spirits lifted at the sight of Bra'tac among them. He walked forward and clasped his mentor's forearm in greeting.

He was aware the two Colonels separated from the group a few steps to discuss business while the rest of them handled introductions; Jonas was new to many of them including Bra'tac. With the introductions over, they all tuned in to the end of the Colonels' conversation.

'...everything else Jefferson can fill you in on.' Sumner finished indicating the Major in question with a sweep of his hand. His body hummed with tension; the need to leave clearly written in his eyes.

Jack nodded at the Captain by the DHD. 'Dial her up.'

Sumner wet his lips as the wormhole settled into a blue puddle. 'Jack, did they...'

'No news.' Jack replied swiftly. 'They're still waiting to hear from the hospital.'

Sumner grimaced.

'IDC is sent, sir.' The Captain confirmed.

'Good luck, Marshall.' Jack held out his hand and Sumner grasped it before he picked up a duffle bag and headed off up the steps, disappearing into the blue.

Teal'c watched as O'Neill began to issue orders as they walked toward the command centre; for a briefing with the command staff, a meeting with all the men stationed later, for quarters to be arranged for SG1...

'For what reason was Colonel Sumner recalled?' Bra'tac asked in a low voice.

'His wife was involved in a serious accident.' Teal'c replied. 'I do not believe they expect her to survive.'

Bra'tac's expression saddened. 'That is a shame.'

Teal'c looked around them. 'Where is Rya'c?' He had expected his son to greet him along with his old mentor.

'Rya'c is not here.' Bra'tac answered calmly. 'He offered to escort some new recruits to the camp yesterday. I am certain if he had known of your arrival he would have stayed.' His eyes twinkled. 'Although perhaps not.'

Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow.

'I believe the attractions of a young woman may have swayed Rya'c's decision.' Bra'tac commented dryly.

Rya'c? And a young woman? But his son was a child...only he was not. Teal'c frowned. Rya'c was a young man and no doubt he was beginning to explore the wonders of courting and sex. He wondered briefly whether he should have talked with Rya'c about respect and safety before acknowledging silently that Bra'tac had probably given Rya'c the same talk he had once given Teal'c. Still, it was disconcerting to think of his son as a man.

Bra'tac patted his shoulder as though he had read Teal'c's mind. 'The years are passing quickly, hmmm?'

'Too quickly.' Teal'c growled.

'Perhaps you will be here long enough for Rya'c to return.' Bra'tac murmured.

'Perhaps.' Teal'c conceded. He breathed in deeply and allowed his unease to dissipate. He knew SG1 would have extended stay at the Alpha site and he looked forward to it. Perhaps Rya'c would return, and perhaps it would be wise for Teal'c to check with his son that Bra'tac had indeed talked to him about embarking on his journey as a man.

The matter at rest in his own mind, he turned his attention to Bra'tac and the needs of the Alpha site.

o-O-o

The crisp report of the guards by the gate of an unscheduled activation had Sam and Jonas abandoning her lesson on the naquadah generator and running out to the clearing. They jogged up as the wormhole engaged, the white backwash flushing out furiously before the event horizon formed the usual blue puddle. Sam's eyes lifted to meet Jack's as he joined them. They both had their weapons aimed in line with the contingent of guards.

'Colonel O'Neill, this is General Hammond.'

Jack motioned for everyone to stand down and walked around to the MALP. Sam followed him, aware Jonas was right beside her. The Colonel rested his forearm on the vertical pole and stared down the camera lens as his other hand nonchalantly pressed down on his radio. 'Sir.'

'Sorry for the unexpected call, Colonel, but SG2 have found some unexpected artefacts on P36231. We think they could be made from naquadria.' The General paused. 'I'd like to have Jonas Quinn take a look at them. He has the most experience with the element. He can rejoin SG1 when he returns from P36231 in a few days.'

Jack looked over his shoulder at the newest member of SG1. 'Jonas?'

Jonas grimaced clearly disappointed at having to leave the rest of the team but he nodded. 'Sure. Whatever I can do to help.'

'Get your stuff.' Jack ordered.

Jonas turned and ran to retrieve his belongings. Sam watched him go with a faint hint of envy. She didn't really have any function at the Alpha site and while tweaking the performance output of the naquadah generator was useful, it wasn't all that interesting. Her mind conjured up images of the technology she'd left behind in her lab and she repressed a sigh.

'He's on his way, General. We'll dial back in five.' Jack reported briskly. 'Tell Reynolds I want him back in one piece.'

'Understood, Colonel.' Hammond replied dryly, a hint of humour in his tone. 'Hammond out.'

Jack backed off from the MALP and Sam walked with him back to toward the DHD to wait for Jonas. It only took a few moments for Jonas to arrive back, breathing heavily from his run. Jack nodded at the guard to dial Earth as Jonas paused in front of Jack.

'You got everything?' Jack asked brusquely. His brown eyes twinkled though; a hint of a warning of what was to come. 'Woolly hat, gloves? Lunch box?'

'Uh...' Jonas blinked at him uncertainly.

'He's teasing, Jonas.' Sam explained. She patted his arm. 'Take care.'

Jack smiled at Jonas and looked over at the guard.

'IDC is sent, sir.'

Jonas smiled back at Sam. 'Say goodbye to Teal'c for me?'

She nodded and his gaze shifted back to Jack.

'Colonel.'

'Try to stay out of trouble.' Jack said cheerfully.

'Yes, sir.' Jonas said with a smile.

Jack nodded. 'See you in a few days.'

They watched as Jonas disappeared into the blue and the wormhole disengaged. Jack turned back towards the command centre and Sam walked beside him. She noticed his pensive look. He always hated it when the team was split up and she knew he especially hated it when one of his team was under the jurisdiction of another SG team leader. It wasn't that he didn't trust the others, Sam mused; it was just that he didn't trust them with his team. His displeasure at seeing Jonas leave definitely indicated that Jack felt that the Kelnownan was one of the team.

Sam hid a smile. She really didn't know why the Colonel had agreed to assign Jonas to SG1 especially given the cautious wariness that marked his treatment of the Kelownan. But it seemed that Jonas was winning the Colonel's trust slowly and surely through hard work and good performance. A bit like herself, Sam mused, thinking back to the first year and her constant striving to prove herself to her team leader.

'Any luck with that generator yet?' Jack asked breaking the silence between them.

'Just started, sir.' Sam replied evenly. She pointed toward the lab as they paused. 'This is me.'

Jack hovered.

'Sir?' Sam prompted, curious as to why he hadn't moved and surprised at the dull flush colouring his cheeks.

He pulled a face. 'I need to talk to you about the sleeping arrangements with Jonas departing.'

Sleeping arrangements? Why would he...oh. Sam grimaced. They'd discovered that the female quarters were being used for storage earlier. There were no female officers or enlisted personnel assigned to the Alpha site and Sumner had evidently decided to make use of the empty space.

Sam ignored the knot of anger in her belly and reminded herself that it was likely practicality that had driven the decision not chauvinism. The Alpha site had limited space and an unused room was a luxury they couldn't afford.

Jack had immediately designated the private room usually assigned to the base commander to SG1 as a team solving the problem but with Jonas departing and Teal'c likely spending his nights with the Jaffa, the next few days would see them effectively sharing the room alone.

There was a definite hint of impropriety, Sam realised. Off-world on a mission, it didn't really matter although she mostly shared a tent with Jonas or Teal'c when it wasn't all of them camped down together. But on a military base, herself and her CO sharing a room just the two of them was bound to prompt questions and fuel the rumours that she figured already circulated about them.

'I was thinking I'll bunk down in the office and Teal'c can join me if he wants time away from his Jaffa friends.' Jack said, adopting a clearly false casual tone in an effort she suspected to put her at ease. 'I'm probably going to be living there anyway and it'd give you the room to yourself.'

It wasn't much better, Sam considered. There was a connecting door from the office to the private quarters that some people could assume they'd use but it was better than nothing. 'OK, sir.'

Jack's face cleared. 'OK, I'll get the cots moved.'

'Thank you, sir.' She tried to convey her gratitude for his thoughtfulness in protecting her reputation.

'Not a problem, Carter.' He said breezily avoiding her gaze before he simply walked away from her.

Sam sighed and headed for the naquadah generator. She began running tests, checking the current output and making notes. She let her mind focus solely on the task, keeping her attention on the science. When the checks were completed, she immediately saw what she needed to do to improve the generator's performance but a brief look at her watch had her wincing.

It was late.

She should get something to eat. A yawn caught her by surprise; a reminder of her interrupted sleep and early morning. She shook her head, stretched and headed out to the command centre.

The Colonel was exactly where she figured he would be; at the desk buried in reports. He didn't look up as she entered at his call.

'Sir.' Sam hovered in the doorway.

Jack's head snapped up and something gleamed in his eyes; hope, she realised. 'Please say you're here to rescue me, Carter.'

Her lips curved without thought in response. He could be adorably cute at times. She hid her wince at that thought and gestured behind her. 'I was going to head to the mess, sir.'

'Excellent idea.' Jack threw down his pen and got to his feet. 'Have you seen Teal'c?'

'Not since the briefing this morning, sir.' Sam replied as they made their way across the site to the mess building. Teal'c had responsibilities with the Jaffa but she missed his presence and figured the Colonel felt the same way given the look on his face.

The cooks had set up just outside the building and they collected their food before heading inside. Jack nudged her arm and pointed at a table in the far corner where Teal'c sat with Bra'tac. They made their way over and Sam knew the Colonel was pointedly ignoring the drop in noise level at his entry.

'Major Carter.' Teal'c's dark eyes warmed as she sat beside him. 'O'Neill.'

Jack waved his bread bun at the Jaffa. 'So, what've you been up to?'

Teal'c and Bra'tac exchanged a look before their team-mate turned back to them.

'We have been discussing a proposed meeting of all rebel Jaffa leaders.' Teal'c said.

Jack's eyes darted to Sam and they shared a concerned look before Jack's gaze shifted back to Teal'c. 'Is that wise?' he gestured with his knife. 'You know what they say about eggs and baskets.'

'I do not.' Bra'tac replied. 'What is it that they say?'

'That it is unwise to carry all eggs in one such container.' Teal'c answered.

'Ah.' Bra'tac inclined his head. 'Perhaps this is true. But we are not eggs, hmmm?'

Sam didn't bother to hide the smile that tugged at her lips as her amused eyes snapped to the Colonel's.

'And what of you, O'Neill?' Bra'tac asked smoothly. 'I have not seen you at training.'

'Paperwork.' Jack said, spooning up stew with a suspicious look at the dark meat. 'You wouldn't believe how much paperwork a sudden recall generates.'

Bra'tac smiled. 'I seem to remember many hours of administration endured when I was First Prime.'

'Really?' Jack looked askance. 'Goa'uld paperwork?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c muttered darkly. 'I much preferred battle.'

'Me too.' Jack agreed swiftly.

The meal passed quickly and Jack excused himself before the end to head back to the command centre. Sam stayed a while with Teal'c and Bra'tac but eventually couldn't keep up her interest at the various Jaffa plans and left them to it. She looked towards the lab with the naquadah generator but given her limited options of things to do, she figured she should save it for the next day.

An early night would do her good, Sam mused. She let herself into her quarters through the external door, locking it behind her. She found the Colonel had been as good as his word. The cots previously brought in for the rest of SG1 had been removed along with their belongings and only her own remained. She made the bed briskly before she took advantage of the adjacent bathroom to shower and change into reasonably demure sleepwear of t-shirt and pyjama bottoms before she climbed into the bed.

She knocked the light off and snuggled down into the thin pillow. Her eyes sneaked to the strip of light under the connecting door to the office which illuminated her quarters a little. It looked like the Colonel was still at work. She bit her lip at the flood of guilt but reasoned that it wasn't as though she could help him with the paperwork. The reports on his desk required his attention and signature not hers.

She closed her eyes.

It was times like these that she missed Daniel the most, Sam considered sadly. Assignments where both of them were out of their element were rare but did happen occasionally. They would have stayed up debating some topic or playing cards or discussing some find. She wouldn't have been left alone or lonely.

Sam sighed and turned over. She wasn't just feeling this way because Daniel wasn't around, she acknowledged; Jonas was gone too. Maybe if he hadn't been recalled they would have been hunched over the generator together. He was eager to learn more about the technology.

Maybe, Sam thought grumpily, she should have offered to accompany him to P36231. She could do with learning more about naquadria and at least she would be doing something useful. She grimaced. It would also mean that she could get some distance from the Colonel in truth. It was a little disheartening to find herself more in love with him than ever after his experience with Ba'al. She sighed. Maybe she should take Janet's well-meaning advice to kick start her dating life. The doctor had dragged Sam out for a night a month before and Sam had enjoyed herself despite declining the approaches of the guys in the bar. She just wasn't interested. No; she should focus on her career and bury her feelings like she had done before.

It was her final thought as she drifted into sleep.

Sam wasn't sure what woke her but her entire body had snapped into awareness with a suddenness that had her tensing. She kept her breathing shallow and listened intently into the darkness as her eyes adjusted to the strange shadows and faint outline of the sparse furniture.

The light was out under the connecting door, Sam observed. The Colonel must have called it a night. She reached across to the bedside cabinet and picked up her watch. She made a face. She'd managed three hours sleep. She listened again, trying to discover what had woken her but as the silence stretched with the only sounds her own heartbeat and breathing, she settled back into the blankets and closed her eyes.

The muffled groan jerked her wide awake again.

She sat up and carefully pushed the blankets away. She padded across to the door and listened intently. She had almost given up when another low moan sounded.

It was the Colonel – Jack.

Sam's heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest. They all had nightmares occasionally off-world and she figured the Colonel's had probably been triggered by their last mission. Being captured by Herak and tortured had no doubt resurrected some of what he had been through with Ba'al. She felt a wave of renewed guilt.

She placed a hand on the locked door unsure what to do. He wouldn't necessarily thank her for waking him and it wasn't her place to comfort him. Her lips twisted. Sam took a deep breath and stepped away from the door.

Another groan travelled through the flimsy door and Sam's mind was made up in an instant. Hadn't he helped her through some of her nightmares about Jolinar? The least she could do was return the favour. She grabbed her lock-picks from her discarded vest and easily jimmied the door. She could barely see anything as she entered the office; the room was dark. She carefully padded over to the Colonel's cot, her eyes picking out his form in the dim light.

He tossed violently caught in the blankets and groaned again.

'Sir.'

He muttered something under his breath but she couldn't hear it. She stepped up and paused. She didn't think waking him through any kind of physical touch was a good idea. He was Special Ops trained and was likely to just react. A memory of the last time she'd seen that exact scenario play out when he'd arrived back after Ba'al replayed through her head.

'Sir.' She said louder, careful to keep her voice down in case anyone was passing by outside. The last thing either of them needed was for her to be found in his quarters half-dressed.

'Carter.'

It was a mumble but she took it. She stepped up to the cot. 'Sir.'

His eyes opened to stare at her blindly. 'Carter?'

'Here, sir.' Sam whispered. 'You were having a nightmare. I, uh,' she paused unsure what to do. 'Can I get you anything?'

Jack sighed roughly as he covered his face with his hands. 'Go back to bed, Carter.'

Sam winced. She'd been right the first time; definitely _not_ appreciative. 'Sir.' She backed off from his cot.

'Carter.'

His call stopped her in the doorway of the interconnecting door and she turned to look over her shoulder. He had shifted to sit on the edge of his cot, the blankets askew around him covering his thighs but leaving his chest bare. She could see his dog-tags glinting against his flesh.

'Thanks.' Jack rushed out.

'Any time, sir.' Sam replied, relief flooding her; she'd done the right thing. She stepped back into her quarters and closed the door quietly behind her, hearing the click as the lock caught again. She placed a hand on the door and stared at it, imagining that he stood on the other side as he had once stood on the opposite side of a blue flickering force-shield.

She shook her head.

She was being fanciful. Jack had probably gone straight back to sleep. She should do the same. Her chest was tight with emotion she couldn't acknowledge as she climbed back under the covers and tugged them around her chilled body. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered again at the futility of being in love with Jack O'Neill when it was so clear he no longer felt the same way.

fin.


End file.
